disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Sonic Bros. AF: Transformers
Mega Sonic Bros. AF: Transformers, known as Mega Sonic Bros. un F in French, is a 2012 animated television series animated by French studio Toei Animation to accompany the toy line of the same name. It was the first series in the Western part of the franchise since the The Transformers that was entirely made up of new animation. Synopsis Episodes : Main article: List of Mega Sonic Bros. AF episodes Mega Sonic Bros. AF has had 65 episodes over 3 seasons. In Japan, Mega Sonic Bros. AF only refers to season 1 where as season 2 and 3 were combined into a single 65 episode series. Season 1: 2012–2013 # Let's Be Heroes # Let's Be Friends # Mirror Transformation # Frozen of Crystal # Nights into Dream # Rocks Pop # King Kong # I Love to Heart # Tails Scary # Chaotix Sleepover # Captain Planet # The Lumine # Tails and Blaze Adventures of Dino Island # The Night Begins to Shine # The Return of Keybots # Princess Monster # Mecha Sonic vs Light The Hedgehog # Girls' Night Out # Wiggle Rouge # Samurai Skeleton # Zero vs Axem Blue # Face of Fear # Hades vs Mermaid # Christmas Tree # Dark Sigma, Part 1 # Dark Sigma, Part 2 Season 2: 2013–2014 # Return of Children (Part 1) # Return of Children (Part 2) # Keybots vs Mecard # An Old Enemy Returns # The Crest of Kindness # Children Adventures # Space Invasion # King Snake # Princess Maria # The Lion and the Mouse and the Invaders from Punk # The Predaking # Deadlock (Part 1) # Deadlock (Part 2) Season 3: 2014–2015 # Dr. Blowhole's Revenge # Hyper Shadic is Back # Girls' Night Out Two # Seelkadoom become Super Shadic # Save the Princess # The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole # The Night Begins to Shine of Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special # Shadow Sleeping # Girls' Night Out Three # Seelkadoom vs Flame # Knuckles Chaotix # To Where and Back Again Part 1 # To Where and Back Again Part 2 Characters they're LOST Eggman into get back the Skylands but defeated Maelstrom. The Sonicbots is Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Megaman, Mario, Bowser, Friends, Badniks, Robot Masters, and Koopa Troop (Sonicbots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Deceptivillains!) ''Note that many characters besides these are also full-fledged ''BMega Sonic Bros. AF characters, having appeared in other media. Sonicbots * Sonic The Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Megaman * Mario * Bowser * Rush * Miles Tails Prower * Blaze The Cat * Knuckles The Echidna * Zero * Princess Daisy * Omega * Colonel * Cream The Rabbit * Shadowman Deceptivillains * Punk * Kamella * Elite Trio * Gamma * Gemerl * Axem Blue * Basilix * Batty * Ballade * Enker Other * Shadow The Hedgehog * Dr. Blowhole * Keybots * Children * Nights * Luigi * Yoshi * Predaking * Lumine * Light The Hedgehog * Hyper Shadic * Super Shadic * Gosei Great Megazord * Lobster * Maria The Hedgehog * Princess Peach Cast * Sonic the Hedgehog - Roger Craig Smith * Amy Rose - Cindy Robinson * Mega Man - Ai Orikasa * Mario - Charles Martinet * Bowser - Scott Burns * Rush - Ryotaro Okiayu * Miles "Tails" Prower - Kate Higgins * Blaze the Cat - Laura Bailey * Knuckles the Echidna - Travis Willingham * Zero - Lucas Gilbertson * Princess Daisy - Deanna Mustard * Shadow Man - Kosuke Okano * Cream the Rabbit - Michelle Ruff * Lumine - Elinor Holt * Dr. Blowhole - Neil Patrick Harris Crew * Susan Blu - Voice Director (ep. 1-6) * Jamie Simone - Voice Director (ep. 7-Present) Notes * Metrodome's Generation 1 releases use the remastered production masters which originated with the Rhino release of the series (and contain all the inherent errors). Additionally, they include Magno Sound & Video's 5.1 audio (with added sound effects), but use a modified version of their 2.0 track. Videos 300 px